


Starlight, Star Bright

by witnessfortheprosecution



Series: Writings from Tumblr [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deep Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Star Gazing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: Moxiety Kiss Prompt One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other.A cool spring night between two people in love.





	Starlight, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr as a kissing prompt fill and was my first Moxiety work I ever wrote. I hope you enjoy.

“Do you believe in a higher power, Virgil?” 

Virgil barked laughing and turned to Patton, lazily picking at the grass on the hill they were sat on. 

He shook his head and stared at the stars, the cool spring air rustling his hair and taunting Patton’s curls with it’s warm, mischievous fingers, “That is a loaded question there, Pat,” 

“You are not the only dark and mysterious one,” Patton flicked a piece of grass in his direction. Virgil’s smirk morphed into a god-honest smile as he looked down shaking his head, stifling a laugh as he tries to comprehend Patton as ‘dark and mysterious’ in any fashion. 

“I may not be the only one, but you certainly aren’t dark nor mysterious." Patton frowned as he tossed a handful of grass in Virgil's lap, who just rolled his eyes at Patton's actions. He continued, "And to answer your question, no. The universe is too random and, honestly, kind of shit, to think that there is one force controlling it,” 

Patton didn’t say anything in response for a while. He methodically worked at a hangnail and Virgil watched Patton. It was adorable how his nose scrunched up in concentration at the simple, childish act of biting your nails. Virgil tried to be disgusted, but Patton made every act, simple or not, beautiful and tantalizing. 

“That’s kind of an ugly way of thinking, Virgil,” Patton sighed. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Well,” Patton sat up straighter, adjusting the blanket beneath them, “Sure, the universe is random, but we are only looking at it from the inside out. I used to believe in God when I was younger, now I am a bit confused at the whole aspect of a man in the sky controlling everything, I don't believe it is just one being. I'm losing my train of thought, it is nice to believe there is something out there, within all this randomness, looking out for me. I have so many good things in my life right now that I could not have gotten just by coincidence. So many people and things that seem to instantiating productive aspects of this: Logan, Roman, my job, my apartment,” Patton looked a Virgil before putting his hand over the other's, “You. Especially you.” He continued to look out at the stars, “There is already so much hate, so much negativity and pessimism, it is nice to believe in some goodness, right Virgil?” 

Virgil nodded, but could not stop looking at Patton. His beautiful, crystal blue eyes; the adorable honey curls with black clips to keep them out of his face; his toothy smile and caring voice. Patton was everything to Virgil. He meant everything. He had to say something. 

“You- uh- Pat- You have an eyelash,” Virgil sputtered. Patton softly smiled and fluttered his eyes closed as Virgil reached for the eyelash just under his rounded glasses. He grabbed it and turned his pointer finger palm side up, “Make a wish,” Virgil uttered. Patton softly blew on the tip of his finger, the fine piece of hair flying off into the distance to God knows where. 

Patton looked and failed to follow it with his eyes, but  instead his gaze landed on the moon and stars, which were clear as day on this gorgeous spring night. He turned his eyes back to Virgil, who’s faces were mere inches away. 

“What did you wish for?” Virgil asked. Patton smiled as his eyes flickered down towards Virgil’s lips. 

Virgil’s heart almost stopped as Patton began to lean in, closing the gap between the two men. He was frozen, he couldn’t move. He was nervous. He was going to screw up. Then,  _then_ , his heart warmed, almost exploded as Virgil and Patton’s lips finally made contact in a small, chaste kiss. It was sweet. It was nice. It was perfect. 

Patton leaned back from the kiss, his eyes half-lidded, still shocked at himself for being so bold. His temerity paid off after seeing the smile on Virgil’s face. The two looked at each other and giggled slightly. The laughing ceased and now that Virgil was rewired and stopped short circuiting, he didn’t hesitate this time to cup Patton’s face and pull him in again. 

Virgil’s heart was beating out of his chest as his slightly cracked lips worked forcefully and quickly against Patton’s smooth ones. Every moment that passed, Patton felt as though he was being set ablaze under Virgil’s touch, falling deeper and deeper to the drug that is Virgil’s kiss. Every touch felt like an inferno as the two devoured each other, Patton eventually making his way onto Virgil lap, straddling his thighs as the rest of the world disappeared and they only needed each other. Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist, pulling him closer and Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck. Every part of them was flushed together but it was not enough. 

It was fire and ice coming together and making steam. It was the sun and moon together to make an eclipse. It was left and right. It was up and down. It was Patton and Virgil. It was sweet and intense and loving and blissful and it was them. 

The stars in the sky were just as clear as the one’s Virgil was blinking out, as him and Patton finally broke away for air. Patton climbed off of Virgil, panting heavily, and gripped Virgil’s hand, head resting on Virgil’s shoulder as they smiled at the night sky, feeling quite dizzy and content. 

Virgil looked over at Patton and his heart melted all over again. Sometimes, someone so good enters your life and you can’t help but believe something out there is looking out for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts and follow me on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders


End file.
